Reacting Chemicals
by celestialstarynight
Summary: What happened after the Spitfire kiss at midnight? Read and find out.


**Been meaning to write a Spitfire fic to this song for a while. I just needed a good Spitfire moment to pair it too. Yes I should have put this up before Happy New Year, but I was lazy and didn't feel like writing the story part to this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chemicals React  
_Aly & AJ_

Wally  
_Artemis_  
**Song**  
Story

**You make me feel out of my element**  
I feel different when I'm around you.  
**Like I'm walking on broken glass**  
I say one wrong thing and you blow up in my face or completely shut down.  
**Like my world's spinning in slow motion**  
You are the only person that never fails to leave me stumped.  
**And you're moving too fast**  
It's like you're the one with super speed.  
It's different, but I think it's a nice different.

**Were you right?  
**Should I have kissed you earlier?  
**Was I wrong?**  
Or do you regret it?  
**Were you weak?**  
Was it just the emotional strain of facing off with our mentors?  
**Was I strong?**  
Or did it help me finally get the guts to kiss you?  
**Yeah  
****Both of us broken  
**We were pretty beat up.  
**Caught in a moment**  
And it is tradition to kiss on New Year's.  
**We lived and we loved**  
We won and then shared a kiss.  
**And we hurt and we jumped**  
But we haven't talked for a week since then.  
**Yeah**

**But the planets all aligned  
**Guess I got lucky.  
**When you looked into my eyes  
**Time stopped when your dark gray eyes meet mine.  
**And just like that  
****The chemicals react**  
I felt like I had been splashed with the chemicals from my uncle's lab again as our lips meet.  
**The chemicals react**

**You make me feel out of my element  
**_You definitely push me out of my comfort zone.  
_**Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
**_I feel lost when I'm around you._  
**Like the tide's pulling me in deeper**  
_But I just can't escape you.  
_**Making it harder to breathe  
**_You take my breath away.  
_

**We cannot deny**  
_As much as we fight.  
_**How we feel inside**  
_I know I do really like you.  
_**We cannot deny**  
_There's no way you can't feel the same._

**Were you right?  
**_Did you mean what you said?_  
**Was I wrong?**  
_Did I mean what I said?  
_**Were you weak?**  
_Did you do it out of pity?  
_**Was I strong?**  
_Did I make the right choice in letting my walls down?  
_**Yeah  
****Both of us broken  
**_I don't even want to think of the bruises._  
**Caught in a moment**  
_The ever romantic New Year's kiss.  
_**We lived and we loved**  
_We actually saved the Justice League and then kissed.  
_**And we hurt and we jumped**  
_I've been at the mountain once since then. You weren't there.  
_**Yeah**

**But the planets all aligned  
**_Everything seemed right with the world._  
**When you looked into my eyes**  
_I could see the excitement in your simmering green eyes.  
_**And just like that**  
_You picked me up, bridle style.  
_**The chemicals react**  
_I could feel the sparks.  
_**The chemicals react**

**Kaleidoscope of colors**  
_Could you see the fireworks too?_

**Turning hopes on fire**  
I hope you feel the same way about me.  
**Sun is burning  
****Shining down on both of us**  
_It's been a little over a week, but I have to talk to you.  
_**Don't let us lose it**  
_I don't want to pass this chance up.  
_**Don't let us lose it  
**Please just talk to me.

**Were you right?  
**_Did you mean what you said?_  
**Was I wrong?**  
Did you not want me to kiss you?  
**Were you weak?**  
Do you regret it?  
**Was I strong?  
**_Did I make the right choice in letting my walls down?_  
**Yeah**

**Both of us broken  
**Battle with mentors.  
**Caught in a moment**  
_New Year's.  
_**We lived and we loved**  
_We kissed.  
_**And we hurt and we jumped**  
I haven't seen you since.

**Yeah**

**We lived  
**Our team did it; we did it.  
**We loved  
**_We just had our first kiss._  
**We hurt  
**We haven't seen each other.  
**We jumped  
**_I'm going to talk to you._  
I need to see you again.  
**We're right  
**_You should have kissed me a long time ago.  
_I did mean what I said.  
**We're wrong  
**_Avoiding each other might not be for the best.  
_We need to talk.  
**We're weak**  
_Hiding from our feelings is cowardly.  
_I should have called in the morning.  
**We're strong**  
_We are both too stubborn for our own goods.  
_**We lived to love**  
I'm sort of glad that gave me a chance to kiss you._  
I'm glad you took the opportunity._

**But the planets all aligned  
**_Everything works out in the end._  
**When you looked into my eyes**  
Your beautiful eyes.  
**And just like that**  
Talk about split second decision.  
**Watch the chemicals react**  
_Feel the electricity.  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
****And just like that  
****The chemicals react  
**Your lips moving against mine.  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
****The chemicals react**

Artemis walked into the mountain on January 13th. She almost wanted to turn back, but she had come here on a mission and there was no way she was going to back down. Taking a deep breath, she walked in. She found Robin sitting in the kitchen eating a cookie. "Hey, Robin. Have you seen Wally around?" she asked.

Robin smiled. "It's about time you two talked. I'll text him right now," he said and pulled out his phone.

"Thanks," Artemis said and sat down at the counter. Her thoughts were racing as she nervously played with her hair. Moments later, the sound of the zeta beam announced Wally's arrival.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Robin said and slipped away quietly.

Wally entered the kitchen as Artemis got off the stool. "Rob, what did you mean by-" Wally said but stopped when he saw who was in the room. "Oh, hey Artemis," he said and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down.

"Hi, Wally," Artemis said. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence went by before Artemis spoke again. "Wally can I talk to you about something?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Um, sure," Wally answered. They walked out of the kitchen and down into Artemis's room. They entered and Wally shut the door behind him. Artemis stood with her back to him. "So, um, what did you want to talk about?" Wally asked uncertainly.

Without turning around she said, "Well, we haven't seen each other in a while and I just wanted to," she turned around but stared at the floor, "um I wanted to talk about what happened on New Year's. I just-"

But Wally cut her off. He closed the distance between them and brought her lips to his. She pulled back and stared at him. Wally flashed her a hopeful smile. Artemis smiled back and kissed him again. His hands found their way to her waist and her hands tangled themselves in his hair. When they finally broke apart, Wally asked, "So you want to go out this weekend?"

"I'd love to," Artemis replied.

Dick was watching all of this from the secret bat cams that he had up everywhere. The one's in the bed rooms where normally turned off to respect privacy, but as soon as Artemis brought Wally in there, Dick knew he had to spy on them. Dick smiled as his best friend finally got a date with the girl he really liked. "And the call you the fastest boy alive," Dick laughed to himself.

* * *

**If you liked this, be sure to check out my other song fics and stories for Young Justice!  
And now that I have you down here, you might as well review :) Please? Come on, it's Spitfire, you have to review to make up for the lack of Spitfire in the second season so far.  
Review! You can have one of Robin's cookies!**


End file.
